This invention relates to voice and data communication systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for synchronizing a central directory server (DS) with a telephony system.
Traditionally, in a corporate enterprise having both a data communication system (e.g. email server) and a voice communication system (e.g. a PABX), or an integrated voice and data system (e.g. a so-called Voice-LAN system), directory servers such as Microsoft Exchange(copyright) or Lotus Notes(copyright) have been physically and logically separated from the telephone directory. Accordingly, every time a change has been required to be made to data which is common to both directories (e.g. add new user, delete user, modify user data, etc.), independent manual changes have been required to be made to both directories. Clearly, this has been a time consuming and labor intensive procedure which typically requires the involvement of both a network administrator and a PBX system administrator. Duplicate data entry also leads to occasional errors and inconsistencies in the separately entered data, resulting in un-synchronized databases.
According to the present invention, an Integrated Directory Services system (IDS) is provided for synchronizing data in a central Directory Server (DS), such as Microsoft Exchange(copyright) or Lotus Notes(copyright), with a telephone directory of a PBX, either directly or via a dedicated server (referred to herein as OPS Manager). Data synchronization is accomplished by importing and exporting additions, modifications and deletions of information between the DS and OPS Manager, as required, either incrementally or fully.
The Integrated Directory Services system according to the present invention provides a single administration point (at the DS or OPS Manager or enterprise PBX) for all additions, deletions and data changes which are then automatically propagated to the other databases, thereby alleviating the duplicate data entry required in existing systems and ensuring consistent information in all databases. The dynamic automated system of the present invention also provides substantial time savings over the prior art in achieving directory synchronization.
According to a further aspect of the invention, for a large enterprise comprising several PBXs, multiple OPS Manager servers can be synchronized to each other using the DS as an intermediary.